


Kicking It Old School

by enigmaticblue



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck's idea of an evening in wasn't quite what Sarah had in mind, but she made it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicking It Old School

“You open portals,” Chuck explained. “It’s a puzzle-solving game.”

 

Sarah tried not to sigh audibly. “Are you sure we can’t go back to Duck Hunt?”

 

“We shoot things all the time,” Chuck replied, looking at her with those pleading eyes. “Well, _you_ shoot things. I just thought we could do something different.”

 

Sarah wished briefly that she hadn’t insisted on a night in, and that they’d gone out to a movie as Chuck had suggested. She and Chuck had more in common than most people might think, and Sarah enjoyed the time they spent together, but her job had been her life for so long that she hadn’t been able to develop outside interests.

 

So, Chuck had suggested they play computer games, and Sarah had agreed, thinking that if she knew how to do anything it was shoot things.

 

Duck Hunt would have been something she understood; _this_ was something else altogether.

 

“Okay, explain this to me again,” Sarah said.

 

“You move through levels by creating portals,” Chuck replied patiently. “Like this.”

 

Sarah watched carefully, feeling more than a little out of her depth. This was the sort of thing that Chuck was good at, but with which she had no experience.

 

And maybe—maybe that was the point, she thought. Chuck didn’t often get to be the competent one, unless he was relying on the intersect inside his head.

 

“Here.” Chuck handed her the keyboard, and Sarah followed his instructions, quickly catching onto the game.

 

Sarah frequently found herself having to take in bits and pieces of information, putting together a complete picture, thinking on her feet and using her superior reflexes. It turned out that video games—or at least this particular video game—required the same set of skills.

 

Still, she deliberately fumbled, feigning frustration with the current level. She had other plans for their evening, and she wasn’t above using subterfuge to get there. “Chuck, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

 

“Here, like this.” Chuck shifted, moving both of them so that he sat behind her, his strong thighs bracketing hers, her back pressed against his chest, his arms around her.

 

Sarah smiled. _This_ was more like it.

 

She let him get her through the level, enjoying the complicated mixture of feelings—pleasure at his pleasure, satisfaction with knowing that she could have done it, and yet knowing that _he_ felt good about demonstrating his expertise.

 

“Now, you try,” Chuck said in her ear, and Sarah took the keyboard back, balancing it on her knees, focusing on the puzzle at hand. She was dimly aware of Chuck—the scent of his aftershave, the warmth of his body, his hands where they rested on her outer thighs.

 

Sarah completed the level handily, grinning when she heard Chuck laugh behind her. “I should have known you were holding out on me.”

 

“The last level was tricky.”

 

“They get harder as you go up,” he replied, but she could feel him smile against the back of her neck.

 

“We could do something else,” she suggested, pausing the game and covering his hands with her own.

 

She didn’t know if they would ever reach a point where they were satiated, but with Chuck, Sarah had begun to think she might find out if such a thing was possible.

 

She might actually be _with_ him long enough to find out.

 

Chuck’s hands traveled up her legs, running up her sides, and she pressed back into his touch hungrily.

 

And then the front door opened.

 

“Hey, guys!”

 

Sarah felt Chuck slump behind her, and she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry in frustration. “Hey, Morgan,” Chuck replied. “I thought you were going to be out late.”

 

“I got done early. Alexis had to work.”

 

“Does Casey know you’re seeing his daughter?” Sarah asked.

 

The long pause was answer enough, but Morgan replied, “Not exactly. I don’t think it’s any of his business, do you?”

 

“We aren’t going to be the ones to tell him,” Chuck replied, his voice slightly muffled in her shoulder.

 

“Oh, hey! Were you playing Portal?” Morgan sat down in the recliner. “What do you think of it, Sarah? It’s not the best game, but—”

 

Behind her, Sarah could feel Chuck’s shoulders shaking in silent laughter, and she pasted a pleasant smile on her face. Morgan _was_ Chuck’s best friend, and he _could_ be useful on occasion.

 

“You know, Chuck has the new Super Mario Brothers,” Morgan continued. “And we have three controllers.”

 

Chuck squeezed her shoulders, signaling that it was her choice. She sighed. “Sure, Morgan. Why not?”

 

She moved over on the couch, feeling a twinge of regret for the loss of their quiet evening at home, but the naked pleasure on Morgan’s face—and the quiet gratitude on Chuck’s—told her she’d made the right decision.

 

Besides, she’d already planned on spending the night. Even if they had to play video games first.


End file.
